Surgically implanted catheters such as the Hickman Broviac catheter are used for prolonged treatment of blood disorders by providing a permanent internal tubing portion received into the blood distribution system and particularly proximate to the heart of a subject for the administering of medication and other substances as well as for periodic blood testing. The implantation and use of such catheters are described in detail in the article entitled "Two Broviac Catheters for Intensive Long Term Support of Patients with Cancer" by John H. Raff published in Surgery Gynecology & Obstetrics, January 1984, Volume 158, Number 1, pages 173 to 176. Heretofore, the externally extending catheter tubing portion of the implanted catheter and its free end which extended from an exit site of the body, was taped to the body to prevent displacement and dislodgment of the catheter and to allow maintenance therein of the proper blood level. To use the capped free end of the catheter, it was first necessary to remove the tape securing it to the body. Such removal of tape and retaping to the body each time the catheter was to be used and at least daily to allow the line to be flushed to prevent clogging resulted in sores and irritation of the body. The present means for securing the external portion and end of the catheter is unsuitable because in addition to the sores and irritation which results, the taping does not afford the desired freedom of movement for the patient without fear of dislodging the catheter, and provides an unsightly and disturbing appearance which can produce mental distress in sensitive patients and children rather than the aesthetic appearance which is desirable.
The prior art means, thus, is not suitable for protecting the catheter exit site of the body and for preventing dislodgment and accidental removal of the catheter. This is especially true for patients who are young or who cannot control their movements or who may purposefully move the body about in an excessive manner. Such movements disturb the exit site, cause dislodgment, irritation and displacement of the internally implanted tubing portion of the catheter, and aggravate and cause inflammation of the exit site. The presently utilized retention means is also unsuitable, since it does not allow the use of the end of the external portion of the catheter without the removal of the tape retention means and then reapplication of same to the body after each use of the catheter. This situation is particularly serious where multiple Broviac catheters are utilized as described in the aforereferenced article resulting in increased difficulty and increased pain to the patient as well as greater mental distress.
Since the patient provided with an internally implanted catheter need not be subject to intervention over extended periods of time, it is important that the external portion and its end be stored out of sight and securely retained for permitting the desired freedom of the patient, while still making its use readily available should the need arise. Since at least daily attention must be given to the catheter to keep the line open, such ready accessibility is most important and should be self administrable by the patient should this be necessary.
The catheter retention means may also take the form of an ordinary article of clothing such as a brassiere allowing the subject to wear customary external clothing thereover and making its application unobvious, while still making the external portion of the catheter readily available for use as may be required. The invention also provides a method of applying the catheter retaining means which may easily be accomplished by the user or someone assisting the subject. The catheter retaining means is readily removable for laundering and reapplication with a minimum of effort and without subjecting the patient to pain and irritation prevalent with the utilization of the prior art means and method for retaining the external portion and end of a Broviac type catheter.